


Richie Tozier had a family

by thenoahfosterr



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenoahfosterr/pseuds/thenoahfosterr
Summary: Richie Tozier’s Family wasn’t conventional, but it was his own.





	Richie Tozier had a family

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT I’m so sorry but I just needed to write something and I love my children

Richie Tozier had been living this way for as long as he could remember. His parents, they didn’t love him, didn’t care for him, barely even recognised that he was at home. 

His home, well, that wasn’t with his parents. His home was with his friends.

His home was with Bill Denbrough, who hugged him during his darkest days, who answered every phone call and provided a bed whenever Richie needed it. Bill, who knew that Richie only really liked one brand of cereal but his parents never thought to buy it, so the Denbrough household always had it in stock.

His home was with Stanley Uris, who, despite countless jabs towards Richie and his ‘stupid, irritating voices’, loved him more than anything. Stan, who invited Richie to his Bar Mitzvah and let Richie stay over for dinner with his family, who took Richie bird watching and told Richie which type of bird he was, Stanley Uris who surprised Richie when he most needed it.

His home was with Beverly Marsh, who he shared cigarettes with during lunchtime, despite the constant protests from Eddie. Bev, who knew what it was like to not have parents who cared for you, and Bev, who spends time at Richie’s even though she was just as scared of his parents as he was. Beverly, who let him in through the window even though her dad would kill her if he found out.

His home was with Mike Hanlon, who always let Richie help feed the chickens and milk the cows. Mike Hanlon, who gave Richie a kitten called Rosie for his birthday, who advised Richie whenever he needed it. Mike Hanlon, who helped Richie study for a history test because he knew that Richie desperately wanted to pass, to get his grades up and get out of Derry,

His home was with Ben Hanscom, who always gave Richie half his lunch when his own parents had forgotten or didn’t care enough to give him money or food. Ben, who spent hours tutoring Richie, fiercely loyal and patient despite Richie’s constant distraction. Ben, who hugged Richie on his sofa, late one night when his parents hadn’t been home for three weeks.

His home was with Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie, Eds, Eddie Spaghetti, who had been Richie’s first kiss. Richie’s first love, Richie’s first home. Eddie, who always changed the band aids covering the scars on Richie’s face, who drove Richie to the hospital when he overdosed, who bandaged Richie’s arm when his father broke it and who paid to mend Richie’s glasses.

His home may not have been conventional, it made not have been his blood, but his home was his. His family.


End file.
